The Brooklyn Bridge
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: Taps has been spending a lot of time on the Brooklyn Bridge. She is torn between two worlds. Which does she choose?
1. Seize the Day

Disclaimer: Hey this is my first Newsie fanfiction since high school! So bear with me as I reminisce... I do not own Newsies, Disney does. I do own Taps, Cadence, Flame, Peach and the plot! Enjoy! Comments are welcomed! :)

***

Taps Riffwalk has been spending a lot of on the Brooklyn Bridge lately. She was torn between two worlds. She never used to be like that. She was quite content before the strike but now she was not so sure.

"Hey Taps." Jack Kelly called to her after finishing the morning pape. "Wanna grab lunch at Tibby's?" He kissed her on the lips after he asked.

"Sounds great hun." She smiled. Taps was so in love with him – or so she thought. The couple met up with a few of their friends at the restaurant including her sisters. "Hey girls!" she greeted Cadence, Flame, and Peach. "How was selling?"

"Great!" the second oldest, Flame responded then glanced at her boyfriend Racetrack Higgins. Everyone else replied and then ordered food.

"So babe you wanna go to a show tonight?" Jack asked her.

"That sounds fine." She smiled at him. The group finished up lunch and went to sell the afternoon edition before Jack and Taps headed to the show.

The next morning something drastic happened. The owners, Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst raised the price of the paper from $0.50 per 100 to $0.60 per 100 pape. That was outrageous and no need to do such a thing!

"Babe, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know but nobody sells papes till they put the price back where it was." Jack told her.

"You mean like a strike?" David Jacobs, Jack's right-hand man asked. Jack agreed. "We can't strike. We'd be a bunch of angry kids with no money." But Jack's mind was made up! The Newsies were going on strike. Now they need to reorganize and gain support from all the other newsies. Jack, Boots and Davey were going to Brooklyn.

"Hey Taps you wanna come with me?" Jack asked her. Flame was headed to Midtown with Race while Cadence was going to the Bowery with her boyfriend Mush Meyers.

"Yes sure I will." He smiled knowing that her being by his side would make everything go smoother. They started on their journey and stepped onto the Brooklyn Bridge to make their way across the river.

"I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?" Dave asked.

"I spent a month there one night." Boots stated. Then him and Jack leaned over and screamed off the side of the bridge. David and Taps just laughed at them before they continued to see Spot.

The group of friends were not greeted very friendly down by the bay were Spot normally was located and soon stood eye to eye with the leader. Spot Conlon eyes immediately fell on Taps. He knew he wanted to with her but he saw that her hand was entwined with Jack's. He quickly snapped out of his trance when Jack spoke. Jack introduced David and then Taps before telling him all about the strike.

"That's not good enough Jacky-boy. You've gotta show me." Spot concluded. The friends knew that he wasn't going to change his mind so they turned to leave. Taps smiled and waved goodbye to him. She had no idea what that did to Spot but she would soon find out.

A couple days later Taps was sitting on the rooftop gazing at the stars; one of her favorite places to be when she is by herself. They still haven't heard from Spot about supporting them in their strike. Then Jack came up and sat with her.

"Hey I was thinking," she started. "Maybe I could go to Brooklyn tomorrow to talk to Spot."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, I mean what if he didn't like the 4 against 1 thing. Maybe if he had some one -on-one time it could change his mind, ya know?" Jack pondered this for a min. His girl came up with good ideas and this could work.

"Alright sounds like a plan." He smiled and kissed her full lips.

"Great! I'll leave first thing in the morning." The couple went inside and crawled into bed.

By mid-morning, Taps was in Brooklyn. She tried to remember exactly which way they went but was failing. She was also getting eyed by all the men, who were making her very uncomfortable. Finally, she noticed the pier where Spot was perched above. Unfortunately he was not there. 'He must be selling. I'll just wait.' She thought and sat down. No sooner did she sit down, her eyelids become heavy and she lay down on the pier falling asleep. When she woke up there were piercing blue eyes looking down at her.

"Taps?" Spot asked not believing he had her in his bed.

"Hey Spot." She smiled, and then took in her surroundings. "Why am I in your bed?"

"Well I found you sleeping and did not want to wake you because you looked so peaceful so I just brought you back here." He explained.

"Ah, thank you." She sat up fully inches from his face. It took all that he had not to kiss her.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh right- that's the whole reason I came." She slid back on the bed, "I came to talk about the strike." She smiled. Damn, he thought she wanted something else.

"What about it?"

"Will you join?"

"I said only if you show me what it takes and I mean it."

"Well there must be something I could do?" she asked him.

"Actually yea." This was his moment. Before she could reply he kissed her. And to his surprise she kissed back.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she pushed him away. "You know I have Jack."

"But Taps, I can't stop thinking about you." He trailed off.

"And you want me to drop Jack and go out with you?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Not happening." He didn't care. He knew she liked the kiss so he did it again. Taps never felt anything like that. He kissed very differently than Jack. She hated to admit it but she liked it. "Spot stop!" he gave her a quizzical look. "We can't."

"I'm better than him."

"Prove it." Was the last thing she said before she jumped off of his bed and made her way back to Manhattan.

It was mid-afternoon when she was back in Jack's arms.

"No luck. I'm sorry."

"At least you tried, sweetie." Jack kissed her on the lips and all she could think about was Spot.


	2. King of New York

Disclaimer: I have to start out with some of the movie that Disney owns but then it gets a lil hot and steamy toward the end to be warned!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!

The Manhattan Newsies were determined to win this strike. Early the next day they had their first dispute at the circulation desk. But what started out as a peaceful but assertive way to convert people it turned horribly out of control. The boys were destroying the paper. It looked like it was winter at the center. The boys were playing all sorts of games, spinning on the wagon wheels and just having a ball. Then the bulls showed up and everybody scattered. Jack grabbed Taps arm and lead the crowd out. Race looked back and saw one of their friends still playing in the papes.

"Crutchy beat it! It's the bulls!" he called but it was too late. Crutchy was dragged away by the nephews of the distribution owner. They were not a very nice family to the newsies.

"Oh no Crutchy!" exclaimed Cadence when she saw that he didn't follow Race.

"It's alright C, we'll get him out of the refuge." Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He soon returned to Taps.

"Jack that's so awful, I hope he's alright." The Riffwalk girls were very close to Crutchy. It was him who helped them out of their burning house. He was carrying the youngest Peach when a beam fell on his leg and damaged it so from then on he has to use a crutch. Jack kissed her forehead before they made their way back to the lodging. Dave and Jack ended up going to get Crutchy but he was hurt too badly by Oscar and Morris Delancey that he couldn't walk so well. The girls just cried when he didn't return.

A week has gone by since they first talked to Spot and still no word on if he would help in the strike. But Jack wasn't giving up hope. He tried to convert more and more newsies at the distribution center. The boys and girls were lined up ready to take on whoever was on the other side of the gate. Once it opened they stayed there for a second staring at the boys with stacks of papers in their hands.

"Let's soak em for Crutchy!" Jack yelled and the group ran foreword. Race was the first one of the group in when he noticed something wasn't right. The younger boys ran to the back gate and let in the scabs! The scabs had clubs and chains in hands.

"Jack it's a trick!" Race screamed but it was too late. Everyone was in and the front gates closed. They were trapped with no way out! Taps gave a panicked look to Flame. They were going to have to fight their way out. It seemed like that was the only way. Just then they saw boys on top of the rooftops. Spot appeared. Hope was restored!

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" he screamed. Then his eyes met Taps.

"It's Brooklyn!" Mush shouted and everyone started to fight back harder because they knew they had a chance to win now. And victory was won all thanks to Spot!

The newsies found them self back at the lodging house that night retelling the stories of the events of day.

"Oh man I thought I was a going to lose an arm with that chains that guy was swinging at me." Jack said.

"You?" Skittery, another newsie started, "I got hit in the eye and serious was out for a few seconds! I was not expecting it."

"Ah but if it wasn't for Spot we wouldn't be here. Hail to Spot!" the boys exclaimed drank to that. But Spot was not there. He was up on the roof watching Taps. She seemed so content to him. Taps was looking at the stars again and thinking about the past couple of days. She felt eyes on the back of her head and thought it was Jack. He was the only one who knew where she was or where she goes to clear her head.

"It's ok you can come over babe" she told him. "I'm a bit chilled do you have your jacket?" she asked. But instead of replying Spot put his arms around her. "Or this could work." Taps laughed when he started kissing her neck. She was ticklish there! "Jack, stop please!"

"Jack?" Taps head flipped around.

"Spot?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." He smirked. She pulled out of his embrace and felt the cold night air on her bare arms again.

"But how did you know I was here? Only my sisters and Jack know about this place."

"I followed you." He smirked. "Why don't you come back over and let me warm you up."

"No thank you. I'm going back in."

"Not yet you're not." And he pulled her into a kiss. Taps felt her knees give way and she threw her arms around his neck so that she would not fall over. She should not be having these feelings! She should not even be kissing him. She came to her senses and pushed him away.

"You cannot do that!"

"Like it to much?" he spat at her.

"NO!" she screamed and walked back downstairs hoping no one heard or saw anything between her and the Brooklyn leader.

The next day everybody went to lunch at Tibby's. They decided to have a Newsie rally and invite all the newsies from around the city!

"It'll be the biggest blowout this town has ever seen!" Jack said and lifted his glass to toast. Everyone else followed. The sound of the glasses clanked together and Jack winked at Taps. Taps knew he only winked when he wanted one thing. She blushed back. Spot noticed her blushing and wondered why her ears were turning red.

The group went their separate ways after lunch. Jack took Tap's arm and practically dragged her to their little spot down by the bay. It used to be an old fishing tool shed but it's long been abandoned. The couple fixed it up inside. They had a mattress, blankets, and pillows. And the fish smell didn't bother them much anymore. Once inside Jack pressed his lips to hers. Taps forgot all about Spot and his magnificent kisses and wrapped her arms around her sweetheart's neck. Jack lifted her up to carry her to the mattress. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her neck while unbuttoning her pink blouse.

"Jack…" she moaned as his hand started to play with her breasts. Taps moved her hands to remove his shirt then undid his pants. She stepped out of hers and they both were just in their underwear just touching and feeling each other.

"Oh my Taps!" Jack exclaimed as her hands stroked something of his. He rested his head on the pillow and his eyes rolled back in his head as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Finally their bodies couldn't take it any longer. Jack hastily took off his boxers as Taps did with her panties. Their bodies were one. He pushed into her and then she rode him like a cowboy before they both climaxed and fell onto each other's sweaty bodies.

"I love you Taps." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Jack." She smiled and they kissed again before dressing. Taps fixed her ponytail before followed Jack out of the shed. Little did the couple know was that Spot followed them. He heard and saw everything through a hole in the one of the wooden planks. All Spot wanted to make her scream like that under him.


	3. Ambastards

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney does. However i do own, Taps, Cadence, Flame, Peach and Brusher plus the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Spotted Dancer: Thanks so much for reviewing!!!

Zak: My grammar is never perfect! but thanks for the review!

***

The couple arrived back the lodging house. Cadence saw her sister and knew that they had sex. She could always tell because of the twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey folks, what we decide?" Jack asked referring to stuff about the rally.

"The only place that would probably let us have it would be Medda's." Racetrack told him. Jack thought about it for a good moment. It sounded like the perfect place to hold it.

"I'll go talk with her tonight! Anyone want to come with me?" Of course, Davey's hand was in the air as well as Blink, Skittery, Itey, Spot, Mush and Race. All the guys definitely loved Medda. Medda was a vaudeville performer with her own theater. The boys loved to go see her shows whenever they could even if it meant forgoing dinner sometimes. "Taps would you like to go?"

"I think I'll sit this one out. You and the boys have fun!" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to catch up with my sisters." The group walked the girls to Tibby's before they headed for the theater.

"Anything new?" Flame asked her sisters. They were sitting in the booth near the window.

Peach took a sip of her soda. "I like Les."

"I thought it was Boots?" C asked.

"Well he likes this other girl from Harlem." She pouted. Peach was eighteen and the baby of the four girls. She was always used to getting her way.

"Les is a good guy!" concluded Taps. She really liked his older brother Davey's eyes, 'Spot has the same color.' She thought. She needs to stop thinking about him!

"Taps, what's wrong?" Flame asked noticing her face.

"Huh what?" she replied.

"What are you thinking about?" this came from C. Taps smiled and Peach responded for her.

"Jack!" Taps blushed and gave in.

"I also noticed that sparkle in your eye earlier." Taps acted like she had no idea what her sister was talking about. "Stop it! You get that same look every time."

"Every time she what?" Peach asked. She was so naïve at times. But Flame caught on and changed the subject.

"What do you think about the rally?" she asked just as the food arrived. The girls each ate a hotdog. They paid the bill and continued talking on their way back to the lodging house. When they arrived some of the boys were playing cards.

"Hey Peach." Les greeted her. She just smiled and waved Hi. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" she blushed and Flame nudged her to go. So Peach nodded and followed Les right back out of the lodging house doors. She passed Jack coming in the door. Taps ran over and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"How did everything go?" she asked. She made eye contact with Spot who was standing right behind Jack.

"It went well. She said that we can hold the rally there in a few weeks." Taps and the rest of the friends beamed.

"But we've gotta get all the Newsies to come so I'm going to ask some people tomorrow go around spreading the news about the rally." Davey finished up for Jack.

"That sounds awesome!" C exclaimed she twirled her blonde hair around her finger tips. Spot, Jack, Mush, Race, Cadence, Flame and Taps all headed to the sitting room to discuss who would go where.

"I'll go to Coney Island." Taps said during the conversation.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Jack. Taps shook her head no. "Spot will you go with Taps?"

"Sure, I'll accompany her." Spot said and smiled.

"Jack I'm sure I'll be fine by myself."

"Taps its ok I don't mind." Spot argued back. Jack gave her a pleading look.

"Alright that's fine. Spot you can come with me." She only agreed to make Jack happy. But she was afraid of what might happen. Honestly, she didn't know if she could control herself after Spot. His kisses were just so different than from anybody's she's ever kissed. Spot smiled at Taps and winked. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Spot and Taps left for Coney Island around eight the next morning. Taps decided to wear her black pants that made her butt look good. She tucked a white buttoned down shirt with a pink camisole into them. Her brown hair was parted and French braided into two with the help of C. On her feet were her black shoes to blend in with pants. Spot on the other hand wore a dark blue shirt with a white tank underneath. He used red suspenders to hold up his khaki pants and had dark brown shoes on his feet.

"Must you always wear those suspenders?" Taps started the conversation.

"I like em, just as I like you." He replied. Taps blushed a little and hope he did not see but he did. She decided to ignore the comment.

"Enjoying Manhattan?" she asked.

"Very much." He smiled. The conversation stopped and started just saying random things. Every time Spot tried to give a compliment. They soon reached Coney Island.

"Now where is Brusher?" she stated looking for the tall lanky kid.

"Ova there." Spot point and grabbed her hand to drag her over by an alley. "Hey Brusher" he called to the boy.

"Oh hiya Spot and…" he looked at Taps.

"It's Taps."

"Right, Taps, Jacky's goil." He said.

"Correct." She smiled and forcefully removed her hand from Spot's grip. "We wanted to inform you about the Newsie rally the other Manhattan Newsies are putting together."

"Alright, what about it?" he stared at her with his blue eyes through his brown hair that hung in his face.

"You better be there." Spot took over. Taps just glared at him.

"We would like you to be there to represent your area," Reinstated Taps. Brusher looked intently at each of them thinking about the possible outcomes. After a few seconds he concluded.

"Sure we'll be there."

"Great!" Taps beamed. "It'll be at Medda's in a couple of weeks. We'll get back to on the exact date." She gave him a hug goodbye and Spot shook his hand before they left for Manhattan.

"Well that was easy." She turned to smile at him. "Spot you can't go around holding my hand like that; people know who I belong to."

"Taps, if you haven't noticed I don't care what other people think of me. I like you and I want to be with you and kiss you and hear you scream my name under me!" he spat at her. Taps widen her eyes. "How did you know about the last part?"

"Followed ya, was really simple."

"Spot I don't think I can do that. It's just going to have to stay a fanta-" He cut her off with a kiss and started to lead her to the closest ally. Unfortunately Taps kissed back. She felt his passion growing and started to get scared. She has never had sex with anyone else but Jack. And here was Spot throwing himself at her. Should she be willing or should she stop?


	4. The Trio

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney does. However I do own, Taps, Cadence, Flame, Peach, Brusher and the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Spotted Dancer: Thanks soo much for reviewing, it means a lot! Hope you like this one! :)

"Spot you need to stop." But he kept kissing her. "I mean it." She pushed him away.

"Don't yous like it?" he asked her with his big blue eyes.

"Yes but I can't. Not here." Spot got a sly grin on his face.

"Well then where?"

"No where!"

"We can go to that little shack that you have… No one will know." He persisted. She thought about it. "I can make you feel better than Jack ever will." Taps was curious and instantly took his hand to lead him down by the bay. They still had a very long walk ahead of them. "Forget it let's go back to my place its closer." She didn't argue. Spot took her to his house which was an old house that had burned and nobody fixed it up. He took her down to the basement. Then he laid her on the mattress and started to kiss her. Was she really going through with this? She lost all senses when his fingers roamed places they shouldn't have been.

"Oh my god, Spot!" she screamed under him. She couldn't believe that she was enjoying this. She tried a different position with Spot and loved it! She was totally on cloud nine.

"Wanna come back to earth?" Spot asked.

"Not yet," was the reply. Spot smirked and continued a little while longer. They both climaxed and came down together. "Wow, Spot. That was amazing." Spot gently kissed her on the lips.

"Your welcome," Taps giggled and started to put her clothes back on. Spot did the same. They walked out of his house holding hands. They held hands all across the Brooklyn Bridge too.

"Spot you need to let go now." Taps turned and looked at him.

"I know but I don't wanna," he whined and pulled her into a kiss. They gently pulled apart and continued on their way back to the lodging house.

Upon arrival, Jack, Race, Mush, Cadence and Blink were all sitting outside enjoying the nice day. Cadence noticed that sparkle in her sister's eyes and that her hair was a bit askew.

"Hey baby." Jack pulled Taps in for a kiss. "How was Brusher?"

"Good, he agreed to come to the rally. We just have to get him a date and time." Taps now positioned herself in on Jack's lap. "How was West side?"

"They are coming. Hey maybe we should talk to Medda to get a date and time for the event."

"Today, Jack?" asked C.

"Either today or tomorrow." He replied.

"Hey Mush, it's such a nice day out can we go walk in the park?" again, asked Cadence.

"Sure doll face." He got up and held out his hand to pull her up from the stairs. "See you guys later."

"Bye! See ya Sis."

"See you Taps." She waved goodbye to her sister.

"Anyone up for an afternoon at the track?" Race suggested to the rest.

"I think I'll test my luck with you." Blink stated. The guys said their goodbyes and headed to Sheepshed Races.

"So it's you, me and Spot. What do you want to do?" How come the first thing that popped into Taps' mind was a threesome?

"We could go down by the bay." Jack raised an eyebrow. "To swim!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran into the lodging house to change.

"I thought she meant something else for a minute." Jack said to Spot.

"Like what?"

"Well…don't tell nobody…" he leaned in real close to Spot's ear, "It's where we have sex." Spots eyes widen.

"I didn't know you two where that close." Spot stated.

"Yea we are that close. She is good at sex, let me tell you." Jack bragged. 'She is great at sex, let me tell you,' thought Spot.

"Oh yea? I've been with a few girls meself. I haven't heard any complaints." The boys laughed. Just then Taps reappeared holding a towel and wearing a white t-shirt. You could see her one piece black and white polka- dotted bathing suit underneath. Both boys where instantly turned on.

"What's so funny?"

"Um…nothing sweetheart, Spot just mixed up his words and we were laughing at the stupid sentence." Jack told her and put an arm around her shoulders. The trio then made their way to the bay beach.

Once there the boys started to strip down to their shorts. Taps was already wading in the water when Spot approached her.

"You look amazing." Taps blushed then splashed some water on him. He splashed back. They started a water battle. Jack just watched in amusement from behind. "That's it." Spot lifted Taps over his shoulder and made his way to deeper water.

"NO! Spot put me down! Jack! Help!" Taps cried as she kicked her legs in the air. Spot walked to where the water came up to his chest before he dove in the water with Taps.

"I'm coming." Jack said laughing at the whole situation. He knew Taps hated being that far in the water but thought it was amusing. He's wanted to do that for awhile but he knew he'd pay for it later. However, Jack did not see Spot steal an underwater kiss from Taps. Taps didn't know that was even possible. She surfaced first and noticed Spot a few strides away.

"Spot!" she just exclaimed and then turned her attention to Jack. "Jack! Why didn't you stop him you know how much I hate being out this far." Taps then started to swim back to shore.

"I'm sorry babe, but it was amusing. And besides we are both here. We wouldn't let you drowned." He concluded.

"Oh I'm sorry Taps. I didn't know you had a fear of drowning." Spot apologized now feeling guilty about the situation.

"It's ok. No harm no foul," was the reply from Taps. She left the water with and went to lie on the towel that she brought. The boys played in the water for an hour or so then got pruney and their stomachs were growling.

"Hey do you guys want to go to Tibby's to get something to eat?" asked Spot.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Jack?" he nodded in agreement. The boys dried off a little before putting their clothing back on. Taps just slipped her white t-shirt over her bathing suit again but this time it clung to her wet body showing every curve. Spot had to adjust himself a bit not wanting to be caught. But Taps saw and just winked at him. He couldn't wait to be alone with her again.

Once at the restaurant, the trio ran into most of the group. They ordered and proceeded to pull a table together so they could sit with C, Mush, Flame, Race, Blink and Davey.

"Hey how was everyone's day?" Taps asked the conversation started to flow. The food arrived and everybody ate the delicious meal. Then the friends left shortly after they finished and headed back to the lodging house. Taps wanted to get out her wet bathing suit and into some dry clothes. Then C pulled Taps away from the group.

"I know what you did."


	5. Poker Face

Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies. I own Taps, Flame, Cadence, Peach, Brusher and the plot!

Spotted Dancer: You're the only one who replies so these chapters are for you!!!! :)

***

Taps stared at her sister. 'What did she mean?' she thought.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she told her and honestly did not know. Cadence just stared at her.

"You had that sparkle in your eye when you came back with Spot." Taps looked intensely back into her sister's green eyes. Her sister can be very blunt with her at times and this was one of them. Taps didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie to her sister.

"I get that sparkle other times as well." She argued back.

"Like when?" demanded C. Taps racked her brain.

"Like when I get really excited or fired up about something." C shrugged and gave in.

"Yes you do get some sort of sparkle in your eye when you are really excited about something. I'm sorry to have jumped to conclusion."

"It's okay. I mean Jack and I did it yesterday so that sparkle was still fresh in your mind." The sisters laughed. "I'd hug you but I'm still a little damp from earlier."

"Yea you and the boys went to the beach, how was that?"

"It was fun other than Spot throwing me in the bay." Taps retold the events and her sister laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that's just funny. I would have loved to have seen that."

"Gee thanks." But the girls then retreated inside the lodging house. Taps changed into her comfortable pants and oversized t-shirt then headed up to the rooftop to think about Jack and Spot. What she did not know was that Spot was waiting for her.

"Hey." Taps jumped. "Sorry." Spot apologized.

"What do you want?" but Spot didn't answer he just kissed her. And the memories in his basement flooded her mind. "Look Spot we can't do this. I'm sorry."

"But didn't you enjoy what wes did?" he asked her. His bright blue looked sad and hurt. She felt guilty but it was not because she cheated on Jack but because she had hurt Spot. What was wrong with her?

"Oh Spot of course I enjoyed it. I've never tried that position." Spot smirked at her.

"I know more." Taps cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Like what?"

"I can show you." Her eyes lit up and Spot kissed her again.

"Taps are you up here?" Taps heard Jack call her name. She pushed Spot away.

"Yes, I am." Jack's footsteps were heard against the black iron ladder. He came over to kiss Taps.

"Hey Taps, Spot."

"Spot and I were just talking about today."

"Oh that's cool. Thanks again for going with her."

"Not a problem. We had fun talking to Brusher." Spot replied. He shifted his weight.

"That's good. I just wanted to invite you to a game of poker. And you are more than welcomed Spot to join if you like." Jack said. Spot waited to hear Taps' response before he answered.

"Oh thanks baby but I think I'll pass. I'm kinda tired from our walk and the beach and all." She rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Spot wished that it was his.

"Yea I'll play a round or two."

"Good." The three friends headed back into the lodging house. Taps got ready for bed and kissed Jack goodnight during the game. Spot was sitting across the table and she just looked over at him. He winked at her. She blushed. "Sweet dreams dollface." Jack told her before she crawled into bed.

Meanwhile back the card table, Jack was actually beating everyone. Spot, Blink, Race, Davey, Itey, Dutchy, Pie Eater and Snitch were present at the game. This was the last round. All or nothing.

"I fold." Itey said when it was his turn.

"Me too." Snitch stated. Then Pie Eater, Dutchy and Blink followed.

"I raise you 5 cents. Ante up!" Jack spoke and Spot glanced at his cards. He had a royal flush of hearts.

"I see your raise and add 5."

"Well I fold then." Davey concluded and put his cards on the table.

"Me too." Race did the same thing.

"Okay." Jack glanced at this hand. He had a straight flush in clubs. He threw his nickel into the pile. "All in?"

"Wow Jack is feeling lucky tonight." Race concluded.

"Maybe he got lucky earlier." Teased Davey. Spot chuckled. 'Jack did not get laid by his girl today, I did.' Spot thought as Jack blushed.

"Hey shut up, I did not for your information."

"All in." Spot put his money in the center. Jack set his hand down first.

"Straight flush." Jack beamed and started to pull the money back to him.

"Not so fast Jackey-boy." Spot set his hand on the table.

"That's a royal flush!" exclaimed Blink. "Way to go Spot!" Jack was dumbfounded as Spot pulled the money toward him.

"Good game." Spot smiled and thought to himself, 'I fucked your girl and won your money. Today is a good day.' Celebration broke out and good games were exchanged by all the players. Just then Flame ran in her red hair flowing behind her.

"Have you guys seen Peach?" she asked. Most the guys shook their head no except for Davey.

"She went out with Les earlier today."

"But Davey that was at least 12 hours ago! What if something could have happened to them?" she panted.

"Babe, calm down I'm sure they are alright." Race put a comforting arm around her.

"If you want we can go look for them." suggested Dave. Most of the guys nodded.

"Would you please? She's never stayed out this late before. Not even when she liked Boots." Then loud pounding footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Les appeared.

"Guys you've gotta help me!" he panted.

"Les, take a deep breath." Flame told him.

"It's Peach." He tried to catch his breath. Flame went to say something but Race squeezed her hand. "We were in Central Park just walking around-"he took a breath, "and talking for most of the afternoon. Then when it started to get dark-"yet again he breathed heavily, "we turned around and made our way back when we ran into them." he paused for a moment. "Oscar and Morris were up to no good."

"What?!" Flame screamed then ran out of Race's grip to get her sisters. She first found Mush and C in the middle of a passionate make out session. "Peach is in trouble." Then she went to wake up Taps. "Sis, Peach needs our help." Taps sprang out of bed and followed Flame back to the room. Taps went straight to Jack's arms. By this time more newsies were present and willing to help.

"Alright, Skittery, Snitch, Snoddy, Swifty and Specs go back to Central Park see if you can find her. Jake, Pie Eater take the Bowery. Crutchy, Itey and Snipshooter look around the circulation center and Midtown. Mush and Blink head to Uptown. Boots, Davey and Dutchy take Harlem. Race and Les why don't you make your way to Queens? Spot and I will search Brooklyn, while you girls stay here and wait for her." Flame tried to protest but was kissed by Race. She then filled her sisters in on what happened.


	6. Delancy Brudders

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, that belongs to Disney. I do own Taps, C, Flame, Peach and the plot! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! :)

The boys all left the lodging house and headed to their assigned areas.

"Why would Oscar and Morris do something like that to her?" Flame asked.

"You don't think Oscar is getting back at me do you?" Taps asked. Way before Jack and way before the girls became Newsies, Oscar and Morris' father and girls' father were good friends. The families knew each other very well. The kids would come over and play together. But that was not it, Taps was promised to Oscar. Then the fire struck killing Taps' parents. Taps was homeless and penniless. And then the Newsies took them in. One day a few years after the fire Taps saw Oscar again. Only now she was with Jack. He was furious because he loved her and wanted to be with her but he knew his father wouldn't allow it. But C and Flame didn't say anything. Taps just ran out of the house. She knew where he had her.

"Taps?" questioned Spot as she sped past him and Jack.

"Where is she goin?" Jack asked but Spot had already taken off after her. "Taps wait up!" he screamed but she didn't stop until she reached her old house. "Are you crazy running out here like this?" he told her huffing and puffing.

"Jack shut up! Peach is in there."

"Are you sure?" questioned Spot. Taps just nodded.

"Why this run-down house?" Jack asked.

"This was my home." She stated and started to walk into the rubble. Half of the house stood while the other half was in ruins. She walked in the front door and up the stairs. She looked at the left side of the house. That is where her parents slept. Then she turned right and walked down the hallway she shared with her sisters. Her bedroom was the last door on the right. She opened it and took a step inside. The boys followed closely behind.

"TAPS!" screamed Peach. Taps started to walk in her direction.

"Not so fast."

"Oscar what have you done to her?"

"All the things I should have done to you."

"Bastard!" Taps slapped him across the face. "She did nothing wrong and deserves none of the this." And she started to beat him on the chest! But Oscar grabbed her hands and threw her aside.

"You'll pay for that!" Jack stepped closer to Oscar.

"Well if it isn't Jacky-boi!" Oscar smirked. "You are the whole reason we are in this situation, now aren't we?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He stated but Oscar just laughed.

"Explain it to him."

"Spot?" Oscar asked him. Morris was by his side then leaving Peach unattended. Taps noticed this and slowly made her way over to untie her sister. "Well it's plain and simple. Taps belongs to me and I wanted to her back so now that I got her you can take Peach." He said. The boys looked in the direction of where she was tied up but she was gone, as was Taps. Spot took the opportunity to punch Oscar and Jack took Morris. The boys left them alive but badly beaten. They went to find the girls. The boys ran outside and noticed Taps and Peach were sitting on the sidewalk across the street.

"How did you get out?"

"Laundry shoot." They smiled.

"Taps I am so glad that you are alright." Jack hugged her. Spot went over and put a comforting shoulder around Peach. Taps noticed and she thought that was very nice of him and wished that Jack would have done that because she is not the one who went through all of that, Peach did. Taps got out of his grasp and went over to be with her sister. They all headed back to the lodging house.

"Peach, you're okay! I am sorry that I couldn't stop them!" Les, who was back from searching with Race, hugged her.

"It's okay, they didn't hurt me." She was then hugged by her sisters. All the Newsies were dwindling back from searching. They were happy the Peach was okay and furious with Oscar and Morris. After the excitement died down Taps tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. Thoughts of Spot and his actions today flooded her mind. She crawled out of bed and went up on the roof. There she saw him. Spot was sitting there gazing up at the stars.

"I was wonder if youse were ever coming." Taps just ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Spot." She said to him.

"For what?"

"Taking an interest in Peach and keeping calm through the whole ordeal."

"You are welcome." He held her in his arms until she fell asleep. Then he brought her back down stairs and laid her in his bottom bunk while he slept on the floor.

In the morning Taps woke up and looked around her. She was not used to seeing another bed above her and wondered why she was down here. She looked over to search for Jack but her eyes fell across a sleeping Spot on the floor. Then she recalled what happened the previous night. She smiled. Spot was so thoughtful. She must have fallen asleep in his arms. Maybe Spot and Brooklyn would be better off for her. Maybe she did belong with Spot.

"Taps?" Jack asked. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh I must have falling asleep last night on the roof and Spot brought me down." She glanced at the floor with his body curled up.

"That was thoughtful of him." She nodded and stepped over him. Her tummy was growling. "Hungry?" again she shook her head yes and the couple made their way to get some breakfast.

The rally was set for that Friday. It was only Tuesday, so that means that the other newises needed to be told. Spot and Taps went to visit Brusher again. As soon as they hit the Brooklyn Bridge, Spot help Taps' the rest of the way until they neared Coney Island.

"Hey Brusher!" they greeted him. "The rally will be held in 'Hattan at the Medda's place at 6pm." Taps explained.

"Make signs representing your territory." Stated Spot.

"Great! Thank you! See you Friday!" Brusher told them and went to gather up his newsies. Spot and Taps ventured back to 'Hattan.

"Spot, do you think you can show me another position?" asked Taps. He didn't know what to say but just drag her back to his house. He showed her another position that required her to go on all fours. It felt amazing! "Spot!" she screamed his name. After they climaxed they laid in each other's arms for a bit. "That was incredible. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her before he started to dress. Taps thought she needed to show Jack this position. The next day she convinced him to go down by the bay.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Oh just over heard a couple of the old men." She smirked. She liked Jack's attempt but loved Spots loving better. She hated to admit but she was starting to have more feelings for Spot then just the physical attraction.


	7. The Rally

The rally was held a few days later in Medda's theater. Spot, Jack and Davey stood on the stage talking about how we all need to stick together. Taps and the girls were sitting in the back with Sarah, Davey's sister. Sarah had a crush on Jack and it was obvious that Taps and she did not get along. But both girls knew how much this rally meant to the boys so they put their differences aside for one night! Everything was going well, newsies were singing and dancing all over the place. Then panic struck! Jack was captured by the bulls! Taps and her sisters escaped but the boys did not. Everyone except Davey was caught, including her Jack and Spot. The lodging house was too quiet without the boys. Thankfully their campaign leader, Brian Denton was able to free everyone but Jack. Jack would have to earn his way out.

"Spot, I missed you so much." Taps told him that night on the rooftop.

"I missed you too." He said to her then pulled her into a kiss. Taps kissed back. She was really starting to fall in love with him.

"Was it awful in that place?"

"Nah wasn't too bad, at least you get a meal once a day."

"Oh Spot." She hugged him and started to cry thinking about the truth of his statement.

"There, there Taps. Why don't we go to bed? We have a lot of protesting still left to do."

"You're right as usual." Spot brushed a tear from her eye and they went down stairs. She took the top bunk while Spot slept below her.

The next day the group stood in front of the distribution center to protest. But they all were silenced when they saw Jack walk out in a suit.

"JACK!" Taps tried to run over to him but she was stopped by the bulls. "No, Jack! What have you done?" she screamed. "This is not you, baby. Why won't you look at me? Please Jack!" Taps started to cry. She fell to the ground. She had no idea why Jack would ignore her. He was supposed to be her boyfriend, the love of her life. Flame put a comforting arm around her. Taps was pretty devastated. "Why would he do that?" she asked. Her sisters tried to comfort her but she just wanted to be alone. She wandered the city most of the day and just came back to the lodging house before bed.

The next morning, Oscar and Morris greeted Jack when he was getting his papes.

"Since you practically ignored Taps' yesterday, I guess it's safe to say that she is available now." Oscar told him.

"Don't lay a hand on her."

"Aw what are you going to do about it?" he stared him down like he wanted to punch him.

"One slip up and back to the refuge." Weasel reminded him. But as Jack walked the streets his mind was not in it. He was thinking of Taps. He couldn't concentrate; he was running into carts and people. Then he heard a cry.

"Help! Somebody help me!" he knew that voice anywhere; it was Taps. He dropped his papes and ran in the direction of her voice. Upon arrival he saw Spot trying to stop them but he was not succeeding so he stepped in. Jack punched Morris in the face three times. That caused Oscar to let go of Spot so then Jack punched him in the stomach. Both ran off like little girls back to their Uncle to tell them that Jack messed up. Jack looked at Taps, Spot was hugging her but there looked to be no scratch on her.

"Taps." He smiled at her.

"Jack," she coldly replied. "Why did you ignore me?" she asked.

"Because I couldn't stand to see the hurt on your face. The hurt that I caused you."

"There wouldn't have been hurt if you would have just acknowledge me. I was worried about you all night being in that refuge and then you just ignore me like I don't exist. I don't get you Jack Kelly." She told him.

"Taps I am sorry. It was wrong of me." He told her. But she just nodded and started to walk away back to the lodging house. Once the trio made it back to the lodging house, they needed a way to come up with a plan to win. Just then Sarah, Davey's sister arrived there.

"Guys I wanted to show you what I found. It's Denton's last article before he was reassigned." She handed the paper to Jack and then it was passed along to everyone in the room.

"So what does this mean?" Jack asked.

"It means we need to spread the word." Stated Davey. "Let's go see if we can catch Denton before he leaves." The group headed over to his apartment. After a bit of convincing, Denton agreed to make them a newspaper so that everyone could read it. Not just the Newsies, but also the sweat shop kids and other kids who worked hard for a living.


	8. Brooklyn

In the morning, the friends passed out the papers everywhere and to everyone who could read. Now all they needed to do was wait in the square to see if any one else would show up and support them. The friends didn't think anyone else would show but to their surprise, enough people came to fill the entire square! In the end, an agreement was made. The price stayed as is but if you didn't sell all the papes you could bring them back and get reimbursed.

"Oh that's just wonderful!" Taps exclaimed when Davey told everyone at the lodging house that night! Taps looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon Spot. He just smiled at her and quietly left the room. Taps excused herself and started to follow him. What she didn't know was that Jack was following her. Taps followed Spot outside and into an alley.

"Hey, what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to make love to ya before I left."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well now that the strike is over, I'll be heading home to Brooklyn and I doubt youse come visit and all. How many times can you sneak away to see me? So I figured it's best to say goodbye now." He told her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Spot you shouldn't talk like that. I will be over to see you." He shook his head in disbelief. Taps felt her heart breaking. May be she did belong with Spot and not Jack. She let a little tear stream down her face.

"Now, now don't cry ova me, ya hear?" but another one fell. "Taps, I love you."

"Oh Spot, I love you too." She told him and they both kissed. Spot deepened the kiss and pushed her against the cool brick. Spot left her mouth and started to travel down her neck. He pulled her shirt out from her pants and kissed her lips once more. He was about to take it off when they saw some movement.

"Taps?" it was Jack. Both pulled away from each other. "Spot, you bastard!" Jack went over to punch him.

"No Jack, stop don't hurt him!" he shoved her to the ground.

"Don't push her around like that." Spot told him.

"She is my girl! Leave her alone." Taps stood back up and tried to make them part ways. Just then Mush, Davey, and Race showed up. They must have heard the commotion and came to check it out.

"Enough! We just won the strike we should be celebrating not fighting." Davey said. Both boys glared at him. "What happened?" Jack turned to Davey.

"He was making out with my goil." Was his reply. The other boys just looked from Spot to Taps. Jack just walked swiftly past them back into the lodging house. Then the other boys didn't know what to say so they followed Jack.

"Taps are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yea I am fine. Oh Spot, what are we going to do?"

"Taps, there is nothing I can do. I told you I love you now it's up to you." He turned and walked back into the lodging to gather his things. He would leave for Brooklyn first thing in the morning. Taps walked into the lodging house and her sisters bombarded her with questions.

"How could you hurt Jack like that? I thought you loved him? Spot is no good for you? He won't treat you right as Jack." And they went on and on.

"Stop!" Taps turned on her heels and left the lodging house again. She walked around that thinking if she ever really loved Jack and if her heart belonged to Spot. She stopped in front of the Brooklyn Bridge. There was a whole other world waiting for her to explore across these waters. However she could stay with Jack and her sisters. Everything would be like it was right now. Taps took a step onto the bridge. If she left now she would be on bad terms with her sisters, but if she didn't leave, she didn't know how much of the abuse she could take. What to do?

Taps wandered around aimlessly the next couple of days. Spot had left that morning, like he told her. She missed him terribly. She hasn't talked to her sisters or Jack since the incident. But she knew she needed to set things right.

"Hey Jack can we talk?" she called to him when they walked to the distribution center early one morning. He didn't answer her but stare back. "I'm sorry for the way you had to find but I just don't think I can see you anymore." His head snapped to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You deserve to find someone who can love you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Take care." Taps walked away. She needed to find her sisters now. They were all still mad at her. "I know you're not going to like my decision or even understand it but I broke up with Jack."

"But you guys were so perfect for each other." Exclaimed Peach. Taps gave her an assuring look.

"It'll be okay Peach. Things happen and you realize that you weren't going to be together forever." Taps explained.

"We are sorry for over-reacting that night." C told her. All the girls hugged and forgave each other before going to get dinner. "Taps you alright?"

"Huh? Yea I am fine just thinking that's all." She smiled at her older sister. She was really going to miss them and this restaurant. When they got back to the lodging house everyone was sitting around playing poker and having a good time. Laughter filled the night air. Taps laid down in her top bunk and shortly fell asleep. She awoke early the next morning and said a silent goodbye to everyone. It wasn't until she stepped onto that Brooklyn bridge did she feel home.

When she reached the pier it was still early morning. Newsies were just getting ready to sell the morning pape.

"Taps?" Spot called. "Is that you?" she nodded and raced over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to be with you." She smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her into a kiss. "I am sorry it took me so long to come over."

"Four days is nothing compared to the many days we will be together. The couple smiled at each other and kissed passionately.


End file.
